Adventures Of Summer
by Pricat
Summary: It's Summer and Shrek and the gang along with their human friends are in for three months of fun and adventure along with making new friends and new challenges but having fun all the same
1. Chapter 1

**Okame...**

**Me- This is an new Shrek fic, but haven't written anything for my fav Dreamworks fandom in a while, but still a fan.**

**Ogre Child- Hai, she's been in the PnF fanverse lately, but glad she's writing this, but I bet I know what gave you ideas, that Adventure Time show you started watching, with that awesome vampire chick in it, right?**

**(blushes)**

**Me- Yeah, as it makes me think of the stuff Leah-kun writes for the Shrek-verse.**

**That vamp chick might show up in this fic, as you two would be very good friends.**

**Ogre Child- What makes you say that, Your Highness?**

**Me- Well, you're both agless and immortal, you're both rock chicks and play guitar, you guys both have rivals, Marcie has Princess Bubblegum as her rival, and you have Fi-Fi as yours.**

**See what I mean?**

**Ogre Child- Ohh, I see now.**

**Cool.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

It was the beginning of June and Summer in both Duloc and Earth, but in Far, Far Away, a young magenta red haired female was swimming in the lake in the forest, as she loved swimming when it was hot like today.

She'd used the necklace her sorceror mentor Merlin had given her, to come while her nakama was at Special Olympics, but that didn't bother her, as she could hang out with her friends in this world, but saw somebody dive in splashing her, as she laughed, seeing a dark blue skinned female ogre with long tendril like black hair, and wearing a black bikini.

A mischievous smile was on her dark blue skinned face, as she had been searching for her Queen and best friend as she wanted to have fun.

"Hey, Ogre Child.

You okay, bro?" she asked her.

"I'm fine, Your Highness.

Leah's not here, which is odd." she answered.

"First off, I'm only a Queen in Aria, but here and back home, I'm just me.

Leah had a track meet today, so might come later, as there's gonna be a party at the castle." the magenta red haired girl told her.

They were splashing and surfing, but having fun on a hot Summer day, but Ogre Child's pointed ears picked up something.

It was the sound of hissing, but it wasn't a snake, but saw a grey skinned girl her Queen's age with really long dark blue hair but looked like a Goth.

"We should help her out, as she might be lost." she said.

The grey skinned girl was stunned seeing both females, but she was scared, as she wasn't allergic to the Sun anymore but wasn't a vampire anymore.

"Marcie's here, in Shrek-kun's world?

This is gonna be awesome, Ogre Child!" Carley told her.

The dark blue skinned ogre female understood, but saw the grey skinned girl pass out, but they looked concerned, about the girl.

"We should take her to Merlin, as he'll know how to help her." Carley told her.

Ogre Child nodded, as she had Marcie in her slender but strong arms, but were headed to Merlin's place in the college, but saw Artie stare at them, especially the magenta red haired girl, as he had a crush on her since she first came to this world.

"Hey, Artie.

We'll be at the party, but we've gotta see Merlin about something." Carley told him.

They then entered Merlin's room, but told them to leave the girl with him, so he could help her.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Ogre Child asked.

"Let's go to the swamp." Carley replied as Ogre Child got excited.

* * *

At the swamp, Leah was playing soccer with the triplets, but having fun, but Carley smiled tackle hugging the chestnut brown haired female, as they were on the ground, but Leah laughed seeing her best nakama here along with Ogre Child, but the dark blue skinned female was making sure that Fiona wasn't around, as she wasn't welcome when Fiona was around.

"It's okay, as she's with Snowdrop.

Shrek-kun's inside as he got too much sun.

Snowgre's inside too, as he overheated in the sun." she told her.

They went inside, but the females saw that Shrek was burnt, but Leah stopped Ogre Child from hugging him, as it would make things worse.

"Hey, guys.

Summer's here, meaning we're gonna have fun, right?" Shrek said.

"No duh, bud." Leah said as Carley smiled.

But Ogre Child was making smoothies, as it was hot, and her nakamas loved smoothies, but was going to get her guitar from the castle in Aria.

"She'll be back in a while, Shrek-kun.

We found Marcie, in the forest." Carley told her, as Leah was stunned.

"Awesome, but how did she get here, from Ooo?" Leah asked.

"Maybe the Door Lord did it, but maybe she can be Ogre Child's friend, since they have a lot in common, plus they have rivals." Carley said.

Leah smiled, liking her nakama's idea.

But she knew they were going to Artie's party, as Carley's cheeks went red, at the mention of the young King, as Snowgre laughed as she growled.

"Geez, we were just kidding, bro!" Snowgre said as Leah laughed.

She then saw Ogre Child return with an new guitar, in the shape of a Chinese dragon.

"Something tells me, a certain Dragonpus destroyed your other guitar, huh?" Carley asked.

"Hai, Night Wish burnt it, while playing it.

I made this one, and I like it." she replied.

But they then saw Merlin show up, wanting to talk to Carley.

"I'll be back in a little while, guys." she told them.

* * *

Merlin smiled, as his young adult apprentice saw Marcie was up, but eating noodles, which made her smile, but the young grey skinned girl was curious about her, but wondered where her ogre friend had gone.

"H-Hey, I'm Marceline.

You and your friend saved me, when I was feeling weak but a little scared.

I come from a world like this one, called Ooo, but that dang Door Lord opened a weird door and I ended up here but for some reason, I'm not a vampire here, which is kind of cool." she told her.

"This is my young apprentice, Carley.

She's been studying magic for two whole years, while attending the college here in Far, Far Away, but she'll help you in this world, and you'd like her friends." Merlin told her.

"Where's my Axe Bass, bro?" Marcie asked.

Merlin handed it to her, as she hugged it for dear life.

"I know somewhere you can stay, Marcie.

It's nearly time, for the party." she said as Marcie followed her.

Merlin smiled, knowing this was gonna be one wild Summer.

* * *

Artie smiled, as the party was going on, but he saw Shrek and the others having fun, but wondered where Carley was, but Leah said she was in her room getting ready, but her new friend was living in the castle with them, but he was curious, as he left the ballroom, but heard music coming from Carley's room, opening the door, but heard laughter, seeing her with some Goth like girl, but she saw Marcie hiss, as she lunged at him.

"No, Marcie!

That's Artie, the King I told you about!" she said as Artie was helped up by Carley.

"W-Who's this kid?" he asked.

"That's Marcie, and she's gonna stay for a while." she told him.

Marceline laughed, as she saw Artie leave, but Carley gave her a look wearing her skull top, with shorts and sandals, but she left Marcie in her room for now, but hoped Artie was okay.

She was strumming her Axe Bass but hugging the Shrek plush on the girl's bed.

She sighed, knowing she'd adjust to this world sooner or later.

* * *

Later that night, while Leah and Carley were hanging out in Leah's room in the castle, she heard music coming from her Queen's room.

_La-dada, I'm gonna bury you, in the ground._

_I'm gonna burt you, in my sound._

_I'm gonna-_

The door opened, but the grey skinned girl stopped singing and playing, seeing Ogre Child there, but she saw a guitar in the grey skinned girl's hands, but Marceline was shy.

"What was that you were singing, Marcie?

It was cool!" she said as she sat on her Queen's bed.

"It was a song I wrote, when we tried to open the Door of the Door Lord, but Princess Bubblegum irked me, and I started singing that, but this world is a little hard for me to get used to.

You and your friend are pretty cool.

So, you play guitar?" she asked.

Ogre Child nodded, telling her about the Punk Princesses, as Marceline and her were bonding, and jamming, but Ogre Child yawned around two in the morning.

"I need to sleep, as well as my Queen or we're cranky the next day.

You should maybe go sleep, Marcie." she said.

"Ditto, bud.

It was awesome, jamming and stuff." she said leaving the room.

Ogre Child then used her Star Wish Ogreix wings to fly for a while, in the night skies, but knew she and her friends had an awesome three months of adventure in store.


	2. Beach Fun

**Okame...**

**Me-Here's more of the story, but hope people enjoy.**

**Ogre Child- They will, Your Highness, well Leah will.**

**Me- Yeah, I know.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

That next morning, Marcie was walking into the dining room, but was hungry as she entered but the chefs were a little scared of her appearance, but she didn't care, as she was eating warm oatmeal, but she smiled shyly, as she saw Ogre Child enter but she was wearing punky clothes but her long tendril like black hair was in a long ponytail, which made Marcie smile.

"How're you liking it here, Marcie?" she asked her.

"it's okay, bro.

At least I have you, as a friend, right?" Marceline replied.

The dark blue skinned ogre female nodded, as she and the others were going to the beach, but Marcie was a lttle worried, but knew that once being a vampire meant she and the Sun didn't mix but things were different now.

"Morning, guys." they heard Leah say.

"S'up, Leah-kun?" Ogre Child said drinking coffee.

"Getting ready, for the day.

Carley's gonna be down, soon.

We heard singing last night, from Carley's room, along with guitars playing." she said as Marceline blushed.

"I'm sorry, if we kept you guys up, as we were jamming." she replied.

"Nah, it's okay.

You guys sounded awesome, last night." Leah told them.

They then saw Carley join them, wearing a black shirt with shorts and sandals but was excited, as she was gonna hang out at the beach with her friends but she and Leah were getting breakfast.

Ogre Child was looking forward to going to the beach, but saw Izz show up, as she knew the silver grey furred male Psammead loved being at the beach, but was wearing sunglasses.

"Where's our Queen?" he asked Ogre Child.

"She and Leah are having breakfast, Izzard." she replied.

Marceline was in awe, seeing him but were jamming, but Artie was entering wearing feetie pyjamas, as Marceline snickered, but Leah wondered why she was laughing at Artie.

"Never mind, as let's go see your friends." she said.

They then left, but Artie sighed, knowing Marcie didn't like him.

* * *

Shrek smiled, putting wax on a surfboard, as they were at the beach but the triplets were playing in the sand, but he and Carley were going surfing, along with Leah but Snowgre was parasailing, which he thought was awesome, but Marceline was sitting under a palm tree watching, as wore a hat but was closing her eyes, as she was tired, but Ogre Child smiled, but saw Jen appear, as he wore black swimming trunks, but sighed seeing Shrek in the ocean, but shredding waves, as Leah smiled seeing him here.

"I decided, to come hang out, with you guys, as Izz was telling me, you were going to the beach.

Where's our Queen, guys?" he asked them.

"In the ocean, with Shrek-kun." Ogre Child told him.

He was listening to his wife explain, about Marceline, but he knew she'd be a Punk Princess, but knew Fiona mightn't like Marcie's kind of music, but she thought it was awesome, but they were playing volleyball, while Leah was playing with the triplets, but they were curious about Marcie, but liked her.

But she was stunned, seeing Carley's arms were burnt, but saw her put after sun on, as Shrek felt bad for her, along with Ogre Child but the magenta red haired female said she was fine but was going to sit in the shade, and listen to music on her Ipod but was watching Marceline sleep.

"Are you okay, Your Highness?" she heard Ogre Child ask.

"I'm fine, Ogre Child." she replied.

But she smiled, hearing that the dark blue skinned ogre female wanted Marceline be a Punk Princess, but knew that Fiona would be against it.

They then were listening to music, but hoped that the others were okay.


	3. Breaking The Shyness Ice

**Omake...**

**Me- Here's more, and thanks to my nakama Inyunaruto365 fir revuewubf.**

**Ogre Child- Told ya, she'd review sooner or later, huh?**

**You read her new story on DA, right?**

**Me- Yep, and it's funny, as she made you hilarious in it.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Later that day, they were having a cookout on the beach, but Shrek was manning the grill, with Jen's help, but weren't fighting like they normally did but Carley was happy hearing that, along with Leah and the others.

"You okay, bro?" Leah asked Carley.

"Yeah, but my arms hurt, from being burnt.

It's odd, that Shrek and Jen aren't fighting but working together." she replied.

But Fiona saw Marceline with Ogre Child, drinking smoothies and talking and laughing but the ogress was stunned knowing that the dark blue skinned ogre female was normally fighting with Fiona.

But the burgers were ready, as they were eating, but Leah noticed that Marceline wasn't eating with them, as Leah had a feeling that the grey skinned girl was a little shy, like her and Carley around new people and places, but being in the Worchester Institution had helped them a little.

The light brown skinned female grabbed a burger and headed over to where Marceline was under a palm tree, but the grey skinned girl was surprised seeing her there, as Ogre Child had told her about Leah and Carley.

"You okay, Marcie?

You seem a little shy, huh?" she said as Marcie's eyes widened.

"How did you know, that I'm shy?" she asked her.

"You're not making eye contact with us or the others, you're always with Ogre Child and you're always by yourself.

Carley and I are like that, around new kids but we get over it, once we find things we have in common.

We don't bite, Marcie." she told her as Marceline smiled.

"Thanks, Leah." she told her as Leah nodded.

she then saw Shrek and the others dancing to music, as Carley was watching.

Leah then decided to join in.

* * *

"So, you told her it was okay to have fun with us?" Carley asked.

She and Leah were in Leah's room in the castle along with Ogre Child but the females were in pyjamas but talking and laughing but Ogre Child saw Leah staring at the burn on Carley's arms and shoulders which made her smile.

But they then heard the door open, seeing Marceline in black purple pyjamas, with skullls over them, but Leah smiled, knowing that her talk had helped the grey skinned girl feel a little less shy.

"Of course it's okay, to join in." Leah told her.

She smiled, sitting on the floor near Ogre Child but was looking at Carley's burn.

"Yikes, that must hurt dude!" she said.

Carley nodded, as they were having fun, but Marceline wondered why Fiona wouldn't let her be a Punk Princess, as Ogre Child knew that Fiona was being bossy.

"Maybe Leah will help, as Fiona likes her." she told her.

Marceline then wanted to scare Artie, but stunned she was able to transform into her bat form, but Ogre Child laughed hearing Artie scream like a girl, as Marceline returned to the room, but Ogre Child loved it knowing Izz would love playing with Marcie.

She then yawned, as she was tired, along with the other females, but they were going to their rooms, but Leah hoped that they'd have serious fun tomorrow.


	4. Rock Off

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope Inyunaruto365 likes.**

**Logan's being a jerk, as usual but Marcie's challenging him to a rock off, as she knows she can beat him.**

**I'm also writing an Adventure Time story, as well.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Marceline was at the mall in Far, Far Away, with Carley and Leah as they were hanging out and having fun, but they were drinking smoothies and talking but Leah then saw Logan picking on kids making the grey skinned girl mad,, as she was strumming her Axe Bass but the muscle bound ogre male smirked taking the Axe Bass from her, but Leah saw Marceline sucker punch him grabbing her guitar from him.

"Who the heck is this weird kid, losers?" he demanded.

"The name's Marceline, doofus." she replied.

Logan heard her hiss, seeing her fangs, but was freaked by her, but the other kids liked her as she'd fought Logan.

"You'd better watch out, Logan.

In Marcie's home, she's a vampire." Leah told him.

Logan's eyes widened, as he backed away from her, scared but Marceline was laughing at him.

She then had an idea, seeing he was a jerk and a bully, but knew she was stronger than him, but decided to challenge him to a rock off, but Leah smiled as Logan stomped off, but they high fived each other.

"That was awesome, Marcie." Carley told her.

She smiled, but they were getting help for their challenge, as they went back to the castle.

* * *

"Wow, so she kicked Logan's butt?" Ogre Child asked Leah.

She and the other three females were in Leah's room, but Marceline and Ogre Child were playing guitars, but the dark blue skinned female ogre was helping her out with the challenge, but Fiona was anxious knowing that Marcie might upset things but knew that Logan was a jerk.

They then were jamming, but were going to the mall, as the challenge was taking place there, but Fiona and the other Punk Princesses were watching, as Logan was playing heavy metal, but people were covering their ears.

"Your music suckeths, Logan!" Marceline scoffed.

She then started strumming.

_Ladada, I'm gonna bury you, in the ground._

_Ladada, I'm gonna bury you, in my sound._

_I'm gonna drink the red, from your face._

_I'm gonna-_

_Sorry, I don't treat you like a goddess_

_Is that, what you want me to do?_

_Sorry, I don't treat you like you're perfect._

_Like all your little subjects do_

_Is that, why you always avoid me?_

_It must be such an inconvenice to you._

_I'm just your problem, I'm just your problem._

_It's like I'm not even a person, am I?_

_But, I'm just your problem._

_Well, I don't have to justify what I do._

_Sorry, if I'm not good enough for you._

_I'm sorry, that I exist._

_But I'm just on your black list._

_But why do I have to be the one, that makes up with you, so_

_Why do I want to, Why do I want to?_

_Bury you in the ground?_

_And drink the blood from-_

The people in the mall cheered, as they loved Marceline's song, but Logan was mad as he'd lost but Fiona and the other Punk Princesses were amazed by Marcie's punky talent as the grey skinned girl smiled revealing her fangs.

Ogre Child high fived her, as they hugged.

"Aw, man, you were awesome!" she told her.

Marceline smiled, as they were having fun, but she was liking being in this world.


	5. Getting An New Home

**Omake...**

**Me- Here's more of the story, and thanks to my good buddy, Inyuaruto365 for reviewing.**

**Ogre Child- So, she's enjoying the fic?**

**Me- Yes, Yes she is.**

**Ogre Child- Yeah, but she's probably working on the story she's working on, for DA, right?**

**Me- Yep.**

**Enjoy the chapter, okay guys?**

* * *

Later that afternoon, Marcie had a surprise for her friends who lived in the castle with Artie, but they were curious, as it was a tree fort, like the one Marceline had lived in before Finn and Jake moved in, but Leah smiled.

"Wow, this is cool.

Thanks, bro." she said as Marcie smiled.

"You're welcome, guys." she told them as she was moving in as well.

Leah knew that things were okay, but hoped that Logan wouldn't cause trouble, because Marceline had beaten him in a rock off but she saw bunk beds in the rooms.

"Wow, this place is awesome, just like Finn and Jake's house." Carley told her.

Leah smirked, as they already planned their adventure for tomorrow, but would need Ogre Child's help, to open a portal back to their world.

Ogre Child grinned mischievously, knowing her Queen had already explained what they were doing tomorrow, but wondered if Marceline was going too, as the magenta red haired female nodded.

Leah was charging her camera, as she loved taking photos, but knew going to Belfast would provide her with good shots.

But they were going to the swamp for a cookout, but they used a protection spell made by Ogre Child, so no thieves could get inside and swipe their stuff.

Marceline was excited but knew the human world wasn't like Ooo or this one, but was a little anxious, as she hadn't been around humans for a long time, besides Finn and Carley and Leah.

But she watched, as Carley and Ogre Child tackle huggged Shrek, as the male ogre laughed but got up, as both females got off him, but Artie and the others were javing a good time, but Leah noticed that Marceline was by herself and struming her Axe Bass.

She wondered if Marceline was okay, but she insisted she was fine, but the light brown skinned girl left her alone, as she wasn't giving her eye contact but knew that Ogre Child would talk to her.

* * *

Later that night, Ogre Child was awoken, by music from outside, but saw Marceline sitting on the roof of the tree fort, but playing her Axe Bass, but the dark blue skinned ogre female put on her Shooting Starix Ogarian Knight of the Night armour and flew up there, but Marceline smiled sadly, seeing her.

"I'm anxious, about being around humans tomorrow.

It's been so long, since I've been around humans, that I'll mess up.

You don't seenm nervous, huh?" she asked her.

"Well, I go there in my Humanix form.

They don't know, what I really am, Marcie.

Besides, you look like a teenage human Goth, Marcie." she replied.

Marceline blushed, as they yawned but went inside, but Ogre Child went to sleep in the bunk underneath her Queen's, but Marceline saw that Leah was still awake, as she entered the room, but the grey skinned girl climbed onto the top bunk, but was out like a light with her arms around her Axe Bass.

Leah smiled, as it was cute but knew tomorrow was going to be awesome, but knew her friends were gonna spice things up.

* * *

The next morning, the three females were sitting at a table in the kitchen, as Leah was making pancakes, but Ogre Child heard Marceline yawn but was waking up, but was drinking coffee, as a smile crossed her grey skinned face, as the warm liquid was waking her up, but Leah was flipping the pancakes, but putting them on plates, as they were talking about their plans for the day, but Marceline was planning to play music for money.

"You guys ready?" Ogre Child asked as they were dressed.

Leah nodded, as Ogre Child opened a portal to Earth, as they went through, but the portal vanished after they'd went through.

* * *

Marceline was playing her Axe Bass, in the grounds of City Hall, as the grey skinned teen was sitting on the grass, but people were throwing her money, as she smiled but somebody was watching her, as it was a Gothic male with a mohawk, and a leather jacket and ripped jeans, but he was curious about her, as he'd never seen a girl like her before, in Belfast, but Ogre Child scowled, knowing it was wrong, but Marceline hissed at the young male.

"Y-You have real fangs, like a vampire?" he said.

"Duh, dingdong!" she replied.

Both females left, as the guy was curious about her, but were meeting Leah at Starbuck's near the Giant Pretzel, as Carley called it, but saw Carley sitting there with Leah but had been to Forbidden Planet, along with Leah but were hungry, as it was the afternoon.

"Let's go inside, guys." Leah said as they entered.


	6. Dragonsitting

**Omake...**

**Me- Here's more of the story, and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing, as she loves it.**

**Ogre Child- Yep, but is your sister in this chapter?**

**That's pretty cool, Your Highness!**

**Me- Yeah, it is.**

**Enjoy the chapter, bros!**

* * *

Shrek was laughing along with Snowgre, at some of the stuff Leah was telling him that they'd did in Belfast.

"So, Marceline tried to bite thre the cops?" Snowgre asked her.

Leah nodded, as they were laughing, but saw Amigo, the dragon that belonged to Molly, Carley's sister,

"She must've used her necklace, to get here." Shrek said as Snowgre nodded.

They then saw the blond haired thirteen year old in Far, Far Away, but scared of Marceline but the grey skinned girl laughed at her but saw Carley hug her, but wondered how her friend knew this kid.

"She's my sister, Marcie.

Marcie won't hurt you, sis.

In this world, she's not a vampire." Carley assured her.

Molly's sky blue eyes widened at that, backing away but Marceline just walked off, but was going to Farbuck's to get a coffee but she saw Ogre Child dressed as a barista wearing the green Farbuck's uniform but the midnight blue haired girl smiled, seeing that the dark blue skinned female ogre was working there, but she didn't like that blonde haired girl, but Ogre Child knew that Molly would warm up to her, in time.

"I guess, but she's not like Carley.

By the way, your Queen's at the swamp, with Leah and the others." she told her.

Ogre Child smirked, but she was getting off work but bringing muffins for her friends, as they were leftovers, but was following Marcie wearing her Farbuck's cap but Shrek and the others were happy seeing her as Molly hugged her, but Marceline scowled.

"Wow, you've grown since the last time we met." she said.

Molly nodded, but the dark blue skinned female ogre was feeding Anigo some rat cake, which were his favourite.

"How did you know, what he likes to eat?" she asked.

"Your sister told me, about you two." she replied.

But they saw Night Wish playing with Amigo, as the teenage Dragonpus liked hanging out with him, but stunned he was still small and not huge as a house like she was.

"Yeah, it is odd.

Can't you use your Ogreix, to make him grow?" Molly asked Ogre Child.

"We'll see, sis." Carley replied but saw her sister look at her watch.

"I gotta go, as I'm meeting my friends soon.

Is it okay, if Amigo stays?" she said as Carley nodded.

"Sure, it's no problem." she replied.

"Earth." Molly said, as her charm glowed.

She then vanished in a flash of light.

But they saw Carley reveal the wand, that Merlin had given her, for spells she couldn't cast with her hands, as she was chanting and waving the wand as magic emitted but surrounded Amigo.

After it vanished, Amigo was the same height as Night Wish, but nuzzled Carley, knowing she was a friend.

_Where's Molly?_

_We always go everywhere, together._

Leah saw a smile on her friend's face, as she explained that Amigo was talking to her, through Dragon Tongue, but Ogre Child could understand him too.

"You couldn't go with her, as you're as huge as a house now, but she'll be back soon." she told him.

But he wanted to go flying, as Ogre Child climbed onto his back, but saw dragon wings appear on Carley's back, as Shrek's eyes widened.

"It's a spell, that Merlin taught her, before Summer started." Leah said smiling.

They were keeping Amigo busy, but Marcie smiled, as it was cute.

She was hoping that things would be okay, but was playing her Axe Bass, but strange magic was emitting from herm but ubaware it was Punkix.

Leah smiled, knowing she'd be a Punk Princess if Fiona let her.


	7. Hanging Out in Aria

**Omake...**

**Me- Here's more of the story, but hope that Inyunaruto365 likes.**

**Ogre Child- Yep, she will, but are we hanging out, in Aria in this chapter?**

**Me- Maybe.**

**I hope that people like.**

* * *

Ogre Child was stunned, hearing from Leah that Marceline had Punkix but knew that the grey skinned girl didn't want anybody to know, but understood, as they were hanging out at Farbuck's, as the dark blue skinned ogre female's shift was up.

"I see, but your Queen's sister hasn't been here, since the other day.

Amigo's running loose around the kingdom, and he might get hurt, if a knight finds him." Leah said as Ogre Child had an idea, leaving as she found Amigo outside, but calmed him down, using her Star Wish Ogreix but opened a portal to Aria, as he could hang out with Jaret and Night Wish, until Molly came back.

They were then in Latanis, the main city of Aria but were leading Amigo to the dragon stables but Jaret and Night Wish were excited, hearing him get excited, but both females saw Carley appear, as the young Queen of Aria smiled having a feeling they wanted to hang out in Aria today, but they were dragon racing, but hoped the others wouldn't mind.

"We'll tell them, when we get back later." Leah said as Carley agreed.

They were having fun, dragon racing but knew that the others were okay but saw Izz join them but he'd told the others, as they were having fun.

* * *

The females and Psammead male were hanging out, at the smoothie bar in Latanis, that had opened a few months ago, but the Arians and humans loved it, but Carley loved being back in her kingdom but saw Soulken Vampires causing trouble, as she and Ogre Child were mad, but the Soulken Vampire teens smirked, but groaned in pain, as both the Queen of Aria and Ogre Child took care of them, as they left running, but they laughed, high fiving, as the Arians and humans around them were grateful.

"Those guys are a major pain, Your Highness." Ogre Child told her.

"Yeah, but they're teens like my sister.

They'll grow out of it, soon." Carley assured her.

Leah agreed, but they had to go back to Far, Far Away, but Carley and Ogre Child were staying in Aria for a while, but Leah understood, but would tell Shrek and the others where they were.

"Portalus Openus." Leah said, as Star Wish Nakama Ogreix emitted.

It created a portal, leading to Far, Far Away as she went through, but Izz watched as the portal closed but had a feeling they were taking care of things, like those jerks that had shown up at the smoothie bar.

* * *

Later that night, Shrek saw Carley and Ogre Child return, tired, but unaware of what they had been doing in Aria, but saw them leave for their tree fort which they called home, but Leah and Marceline were going too, as they were curious, but Ogre Child had healed most of the wounds she and her Queen had while scaring the Soulken Vampires back into the Soulken Forest, but Leah was amazed but saw both females getting ready for bed, as they were exhausted, but she knew things were getting fun.


	8. Up All Night

**Omake...**

**Me- Here's more, but know that Inyunaruto365 likes, but probably just busy with stuff.**

**Ogre Child- Yeah, she'll read it, knowing her.**

**She'll probably talk to you, on Skype.**

**Me- Yeah, if she's not busy.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Marceline was in awe, as she listened to Ogre Child tell her about fighting the Soulken Vampires but the grey skinned girl smiled, revealing her fangs but the dark blue skinned female ogre knew she felt lonely, without being around any of her kind, but knew she liked being around Shrek and the others.

"Yeah, this world's grown on me." she told her.

"Whatcha ya gonna do, if you found a way home?" she asked Marcie.

The grey skinned girl was quiet, but they were hungry, as it was late at night but went into the kitchen but Ogre Child found chilli, as Marceline smiled as chilli was an odd choice for a late night dinner.

But they found soda in the fridge, as well as they were heating the chilli up but adding noodles to it, instead of rice, making Marceline smile.

She was thinking about what her friend had said, but saw Leah come in rubbing sleep from her eyes, but wearing an night shirt and an Naruto sleeping cap.

"Whatcha ya guys doing, up this late?

Aren't you tired, after today?" she said.

"We were talking, but now we're hungry, as we haven't eaten yet, but sorry if we woke you." Marceline told her.

"It's okay, guys.

I'm going back to bed, kay?" Leah said as they nodded.

She then left them to enjoy their chilli, and noodles but were talking about things, but they were laughing quietly, but stayed up all night, but both females didn't care.

* * *

The next morning, Carley and Leah walked into the kitchen finding both Marceline and Ogre Child asleep, resting their heads on the table, but they figured both females had stayed up all night but they were making breakfast and saw them stir smelling coffee, but Leah smiled as they were drinking.

"Maybe you two should spend the day in bed, as you guys are really tired." Carley said.

"I'm fine, Your Highness, like you on Skype." Ogre Child said.

"Ditto on that, my buds." Marceline replied.

But they were getting drowsy, but went to their beds, but Leah smiled, as she and Carley left the tree fort, but were joining Shrek and the others but would explain why Marceline and Ogre Child weren't joining them.

Shrek understood, but hoped they were okay, but Izz was watching the tree fort for them, while they were having fun, but hoped he wasn't causing trouble by himself, or waking Marceline and Ogre Child, as that wasn't a good idea.

* * *

Back at the tree fort, Izz was eating peanut butter but making peanut butter sandwichs, as he knew that Ogr Child loved them and Japanese herbal tea as he'd made a pot of it for her, as he was carrying it into her and Carley's room, but saw the dark blue skinned ogre female asleep, with her arms around a Shrek plush which made him smile, as it was cute, but left her alone, knowing she was crabby when she didn't sleep.

He then saw Marceline floating in her sleep, which freaked him out, but Leah had explained Marceline to him, but he was hoping she wouldn't do anything crazy or bite him, as he didn't know if it could turn him into a vampire the way an Arian Psammead's bite could turn Arians and humans into Psammeads, but he had self control over his biting.

He then saw her land on the couch, but curled up but he smiled, as it was cute, but he hoped that she and Ogre Child would recover by later, but knew his Queen and her friends were having fun, but he was drinking tea.


	9. Cooling Down

**Omake...**

**Me- Here's more of the story, and hope that Inyunaruto365 likes.**

**Ogre Child- She will, as soon as she gets back from her tournament, right?**

**Me- Yep, and hope she won some more medals, as she's awesome at sports.**

* * *

Later that night, Shrek and the others were stargazing at the swamp, but Marceline was strumming on her Axe Bass but was relaxed by the night sky, like Leah but Ogre Child was rising into the night skies, on her jet black feathery wings, as Shrek was amazed, but Leah explained about it.

But they heard somebody hug Leah, as it was a wolf like girl, but Leah smiled knowing it was Konjia from Drewhen, but saw Leon show up.

"S'up, Leah?

How come you haven't been to Drewhen, in a while? he asked her.

"She's been having fun here, with her friends, ding-dongs!" Marceline said.

Konjia then froze up, seeing her, but Leon wasn't afraid but lunged, as Marceline laughed having fun, as Shrek sighed.

"Guys, just cool down, okay?" they heard Carley say.

Leah was stunned, knowing her nakama never ventured out at night, but understood as she then saw Ogre Child return, but was using Star Wish Ogreix to cool down, but Konjia and Leon relaxed.

"Thanks, bro." Leah told her.

"No problem, Leah." she replied.

Shrek then saw Marceline sucking the red from an apple, but Konjia was scared as she was half wolf but Leon knew that it would be okay, as she was probably friendly.

Shrek then saw Marceline leave but Leah sighed, knowing she was upset, but Carley was taking her arm as she was using her long cane.

"We're gonna go after her, guys." Leah told them.

They understood, seeing both females leave.

* * *

Marceline was in the tree fort, playing her guitar and eating peanut butter sandwiches, with Izz as he sensed she was upset, as the grey skinned girl told the silver grey furred Psammead male what was bothering her, but he knew Konjia just needed time.

Marceline hoped so, as she knew that Leah's friends were afraid of her, but she didn't care, but Izz could sense she did, seeing her fall asleep.

He needed to tell his Queen what was going on, but he saw her come in along with Leah but he hugged them, but telling them what bothered Marceline but Leah would talk to Konjia and Leon.

She then left the fort, but Izz hoped she was okay, but Marceline saw Ogre Child join them, as Izz smiled.

"Where's Leah, guys?" she asked as Izz nodded.

"She went to talk to Konjia and Leon." Izz told her.

She was making herself some peanut butter sandwiches, and herbal tea, but Marceline smiled knowing this relaxed the dark blue skinned ogre female, but was getting ready for bed.

Marceline saw Izz playing guitar, as she was strumming along, but he saw Punkix emit, making him amazed but wondered why she hadn't told anybody, but understood after she explained.

He hoped that Fiona would let the grey skinned girl be a Punk Princess.

But he hoped that Leah was okay, with Konjia and Leon.

* * *

Leah was with Konjia and Leon, talking about Marceline, but both of them were mad, but wanted her to come back to Drewhen with them, but the light brown skinned female bit her lip.

"Maybe, for tonight." she replied as Konjia was happy as they were leaving, but would return in the morning.

She just hoped her friends wouldn't be mad at her.


	10. Helping Her Get Better

**Omake...**

**Me- Here's more of the story, and hope that Inyunaruto365 likes, but not feeling so hot right now.**

**Ogre Child- Yep, but she'll like it.**

**Me- Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Marceline was anxious, seeing Ogre Child's friend coughing and sneezing, as the grey skinned girl was seeing her lying on the couch but she felt bad about this, as Izz was anxious, but Ogre Child saw him feel his Queen's forehead, as it was red hot.

"Maybe you should lie down, Your Highness." he told her.

"I'm fine, guys." she protested.

But Marceline saw her pass out, as they needed help but knew that Merlin could help, as they were going to Far, Far Away at once, but Izz was looking after her, but hoped they'd get medicine to help her.

He hoped that Marceline and Ogre Child could get help from Merlin.

* * *

Shrek was worried, after Leah told him what had happened, but she assured him that Carley was fine, but he wondered if she was alone in the tree fort, but Leah knew that Izz was with her, but he had to make sure she was okay, but Fiona understood, as she saw him leave, but Leah was going with him, but she hoped that Marceline and Ogre Child were getting the stuff from Merlin, but entered the tree fort, finding Izz watching TV, but heard that Carley was in her room, but they saw she had a temperature and a fever, but they fekrt bad for her.

"I',m gonna go make some green tea, okay?" Leah said to Shrek.

He nodded, as he was staying there, but felt bad for the girl as they were like siblings but he was getting an ice pack for her, but he knew that she was going to be okay, as it was probably the flu or a cold.

He then saw Leah return with green tea, but heard her friend whimper, as her head was sore, but they got her to drink.

They then heard her sneeze a lot, but knew she'd be fine, but Leah left her to rest.

* * *

Merlin was stunned, seeing Marceline and Ogre Child at his lair, but understood after hearing them explain, but he was making them medicine but they hoped that it would work, but he knew that his apprentice's other friends were helping her, as Ogre Child smiled but knew a certain ogre male was probably hugging her Queen, but Marceline dsmiled, knowing she was right.

She then smiled as they were going, but hoped that Carley was okay, as they left, but returned to the tree fort seeing Shrek on the couch, but watching TV, but Ogre Child tackle hugged him.

"Hey, Ogre Child.

You got the medicine to help Carley, right?" he asked her.

Marceline nodded, but wondered where Carley was but Ogre Child found her Queen in her bed hugging her Shrek plush but she felt her head but frowned, as she was burning up.

"Here, Your Highness.

This should help you out, okay?" she told her.

She then gave the red haired girl the medicine but saw her fall asleep, but she smiled knowing she'd be okay.


End file.
